Behavioral Measurement Behavioral measurement includes assessments of non-dietary health behaviors that may be undertaken in human subjects. Examples include smoking, physical activity, early cancer detection such as mammography or fecal occult blood tests, alcohol intake, and use of complementary and alternative therapies. Populations include cancer patients, individuals at increased risk of cancer, specific communities, and the general population. It is also critical to collect measures of constructs that are predicted by health behavior theories to be associated with the behaviors themselves: Just a few examples are measures of self-efficacy, social support, barriers, perceived risk, readiness to change, and cues to action. The major users of this resource are currently large, longitudinal R01 projects housed in the Population Sciences Division. However, many of the services provided are also of use to members in other programs who conduct cancer-related research on human health behaviors. The Behavioral Measurement Shared Resource provides specialized services including assistance with the development of behavioral measures, and administration of measures via mail-out, telephone, in-person or electronic data capture modalities. Excellent quality control and a core of trained assessment staff provide added value to Cancer Center Members who utilize this resource.